Okashina Ikchi
by Hatshepsut.Huri
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto meet up again after years of separation, what does the raven do when the blond is up on stage singing songs for "that duck-haired bastard"? M/M and M/F relationships.


**Title : **Okashina Ikchi (Odd Coincidence)

**Main Pairing : **NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** I really hope you nitwits can comprehend the fact that this is a fanfiction site, therefore none of the profits from this particular franchise ever comes close to me.

People can dream can't they, so for the remainder of the time you're reading this story, remember that this is my fantasy, and if you don't like it, there is this nifty little button that lets you go back. USE IT!! I have no time for imbeciles that lack the mental capabilities to press a button when the proverbial shit-hits-the-fan and you start thinking this is abnormal/gross/horrid/unnatural/or any other derogatory connotation.

Constructive criticism will be welcome, but seriously people use what your mama gave you, the space between your ears isn't suppose to be empty.

Later in the story will be parts of songs and some language that is meant for mature ears only. Some M/M and M/F relationships

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°¸

"This is insane Haku, I haven't seen the guy in like five fucking years! Yet I take one look a something that reminds me of him, like ramen, and it all comes rushing back. Everything! Gah, I feel like a horny teen again." As Sasuke was an Uchiha, he would never admit to pouting, it wasn't dignified enough. He was elegantly showing his displeasure, by sticking out his bottom lip in an effort to show Haku how unfair it was.

His friend's giggle totally ruined the effect. So Sasuke turned away, pushing his hands into his pockets further, and trying to out walk his longhaired companion. Haku took everything in stride, picking up his pace to walk side by side with the annoyed male. Walking in silence down one of the main streets of Konoha, the two dark haired men had others parting in front of them like the red sea. Both walked with a confident gait that made the passer-bys move out of the way as fast as they possibly could.

Haku was an unusual male, with the most androgynous facial features, soulfully deep brown eyes, and pleasant disposition he was mostly mistaken for a female on first site. The long brown hair did nothing to dissuade people from this notion; neither did his somewhat tight jeans. With a skin tight, long sleeved teal shirt underneath his sleeveless hooded jacket, he made a very appealing package. The flat, but toned chest and stomach was what made many finally realize their mistake.

Haku's companion looked his opposite. Baggy jeans with multiple side pockets seamed to be held up by one of the three belts hanging off of his hips. If those belts actually went straight across his rather slim hips it would be believable, but with them crisscrossing each other, it meant they were only there for show. A HIM t-shirt was worn over his long sleeved fishnet that hooked up to his thumbs, displaying Sasuke's broad shoulders but slim body. He looked all male, and his attitude was broadcasted as a strong person who had no problem telling you where to stick it.

Grumbling at Haku's silent accepting nature, Sasuke gave in. "Okay Haku, where is this café you so zealously gushed over?" slowing down his pace to show his moment of childish displeasure was over. A bright smile was directed in his direction, as a finger was pointed ahead of them.

"It should only be a couple blocks down this street. Called um…" the pause was accompanied by the sound of shuffling. Searching through his side bag, Haku produced a scrap of paper from its depths. "Here it is, the café is called Oltre la Collina" The bewildered expression on Sasuke's face was expected

"Oltre la Collina, what is that? Some type of light sounding language, is it French?" The mumbles weren't meant to be heard, but as it was expected by Haku, he helped his friend out.

"It's Italian, you were close." Haku's light voice reassured him, as the longhaired males stride became more purposeful, spotting the aforementioned café. "It apparently roughly translates into 'over the hill.' An older couple traveled around Europe collecting recipes and came back here to open up. They learned some languages, and like the name in Italian the best." The shrug of, 'what can you do?' ended his little history lesson as both young men stepped into the warmly furnished café.

Taking a cursory glance around the room, Haku's statement was proven true, as all the tables were decorated with different trinkets that all looked hand made, all originating from different cultures. The postcards were placed near its countries bobbles, underneath a type of display case, making it a part of the table. Sasuke took the lead, making his way over to an empty table situated in the farthest corner of the room, he set his things down, waiting for his friend to finish his order up at the counter.

With a pleased smile, Haku returned to Sasuke's side, slipping into another empty seat, pulling out his school notebooks. Both had wanted to finish their school assignments in peace, and it seamed that their admirers took to stalking the library and the dorm rooms of both men. At the overheard conversation of one of his classmates, Haku decided to try out this, 'relaxing café' that came so highly recommended from one of the laziest people either college student had ever met. Nara Shikamaru was never one to boast about something that would be a 'troublesome waste of air.'

The placing of a coffee cup and a plate of some light looking cake was delivered by a very busty blonde woman, who smiled at the two studious young men. "If there is anything else either of you boys would like, just call for Tsunade. You are some of the most well-behaved men to walk through those doors," mumbling the last part of her statement, "if only the gaki's friends would be as pleasant."

Turning on her heel, the woman clicked her way behind the counter, busying herself while Haku took a bite of the delicious looking cake. His pleased moan gave the Uchiha to his right a chance to bring out his patented smirk. "If you keep making those noises Haku, I think I'm going to have to move."

"You're only afraid of me finding out about your secret desire for me." The reply was so quick that it made Sasuke pause. Chuckling at his repartee, Sasuke settled in to finish his history and mathematics homework. The two men settled into a nice comfortable silence for quite some time, finishing almost all of the homework they had brought with them, until he came.

One of the loudest voices either man had heard come out of the lips of one being who was whole-heartedly male rang in their ears, and the ears of everyone present as he exclaimed, "Baa-Chan!" Out of the entryway leading to the back room came a blue blur, head straight for, and hitting its target. The target being the mouth of the young man who had so rudely called for an older woman, if the use of the term, "old hag" had anything to say about it. Due to the enormous size of the man's mouth, the blue ball fit in there perfectly, stunning the whole coffee shop into silence. Before everyone burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter, even the ever-callous Uchiha let out a chuckle or twenty.

The woman from before, Tsunade, emerged from the back room, camera phone in hand and pointed straight at the young man. "Thank you Kiba, for that wonderful catch. Now I have something to send to that gaki of mine as a gag gift." The ball was finally spit out of his mouth, as the man's golden brown eyes lit up with fury and a snarl on his lips, the two red triangle tattoos pointing downward on his cheeks making the effect rather animalistic. There was a second individual behind Kiba, one easily recognizable to Haku as the one and only Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's toned, lean frame was always slouched over, further displaying his unaffected air to the world. His loosened tie framed the opening at the top of his shirt, showing his tan chest for all to see. The dark jeans were tight at the hips, and seamed to flow down his legs, making the effect rather mature, but undeniably sexy, his slightly studded belt adding to the effect. His grey eyes were portraying boredom and his hair, which was always up in his high ponytail, was left down today.

A muscled arm raised and slapped Kiba in the back of the head, making the brunette spin on his heal in a split-second, "What the hell was that for, lazy ass?" One of Kiba's own hands went up to rub the previously abused spot on his noggin.

"You know now that you made Tsunade mad, you're gonna have to call and get him to sing now." The drawl of the other brunette rang loud in Sasuke's ears, as well as Haku's as they watched the entertainment unfold before their very eyes.

"Crap" palm met face as Kiba's other hand went searching through his jeans pocket for his phone. Tsunade was standing there, smirk plastered over her face with traces of amusement flashing in those muddy brown eyes. "Hey, buddy. You won't believe what happened. I…" Kiba was cut off from the other speaker, as a sheepish expression crossed his features. "Yeah, she made it, tastes like shit too…" More listening for the person on the other part of the conversation has the spiked head of brown and bronze bobbed up and down in agreement.

Turning eyes over to Tsunade, a question in his eyes, which was answered by, "Over the speaker phone, gaki." Sighing in resignation, Kiba did as he was told and pressed a button on the phone.

"Okay Tsunade. Which one do you want to hear this time?" a light voice rang out loud a clear in the now silent café. The stiffening of his friend has Haku turning his head away from the spectacle happening in the middle of the room to face Sasuke. Who had the most shocked expression ever seen by his closest friend.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" the worry in the long haired brunettes tone brought Sasuke back from his silence, as he whispered out one name to answer his friend. Naruto.

"Naru-gaki, I want you to sing the opening theme song to GITS: SAC, mimicking the singers voice. None of that low singing for this song, you will sing it the proper way." A pained groan emanated from the speakers of Kiba's phone.

"Hai, hai. You want the whole thing, or just a part."

"Only the first two verses and a chorus. Get to it Naruto, our customers are waiting ever so patiently for their song." That sickly sweet quality to her tone had everyone in the vicinity knowing of her use of sarcasm.

"Fine, here it goes, sorry if I squeak." Taking a deep breath, the one known as Naruto started to sing. "I'm a soldier," he began, switching over to Russian, his voice lifting to a higher octave than what he sung the first line. As no one in the café knew Russian, no one knew if he was even speaking a different language, or just making up gibberish as he went along. What they did know was that they had never heard a more soothing voice, or a male sing that gracefully. His voice sounded like a tide, the ebb and flow of his singing was so smooth, some wondered how he wasn't running out of air. He had so much force behind his words, but never too much to take over the sibilant sounds that his Russian came out to be.

Taking a deep breath, he started the chorus, this time able to sing it in English. "Save your tears, for the day, when our pain in far behind," he was able to keep his voice steady on the high notes, that ebb and flow back to his voice as he had to keep getting higher at the end of each line. "On your feet, come with me, we are soldier stand or die." It was said with such a forceful resonating tone behind it, that you could imagine the command.

"Save your fears, take your place, save them for the judgment day." Another high note that Naruto hit perfectly, and the audience listen to his voice coming from Kiba's phone were in awe. Not many had heard of this Naruto, but almost all were now interested. "Fast and free, follow me, time to make the sacrifice, we rise or fall." His amazing lung capacity was tested, as this last word was drawn out for a couple seconds, at a very high octave.

Having a pause in between the chorus and the second verse helped, as many could hear the slight panting breaths through the phone speakers. Almost done with his impromptu performance, he began the second verse, "I'm a soldier born to stand, in this waking hell I am, witnessing more than I can compute." Having to resemble the singer, he had to keep raising his voice octaves higher at the end of each line, pulling it off with flawless perfection. "Pray myself we don't forget, lies betrayed and the oppressed, please give me the strength to see the truth."

With one last line to go, and a long drawn out word at the ending again, Naruto gave it all he had. "People facing the fire together, if we don't we'll lose all we have found." Trailing off at the end, the café was again shrouded in silence. Broken by the hoot, cat calls, whistles, and exclamations of praise from all the patrons in the small establishment. All except two.

Haku was flipping his vision between the phone held in Kiba's hand and his friends face. Sasuke was staring at that phone as if it were a life-line, it might as well be. Sasuke had been searching for this Naruto Uzumaki for a little over five years. Ever since they had graduated high school, and Sasuke finally worked up the courage to confess his feelings to the boy, he disappeared. Him and the friends he had made in high school, they all just left. So Sasuke had been trying to get information anywhere he could, and it was by chance meeting in a café that gave him what he wanted.

"Okay, Tusnade. You've had your fun, could you please give dog-turd the equipment we need. We're on a tight schedule as it is, got us a spot in Jinchiruki's line-up tonight, and we gotta' perfect everything." The eyebrow that was raised by the blond started her in on her reply.

"Perfect, since when are you guys worried about perfection?"

Snickering from Naruto," 'Cuz Neji wants to play for his paaanda beaaar." The last term was heard in a sing-song voice. Which was cut off by a very high-pitched yelp. "Dammit Neji, you know you're not suppose to pinch me there!" The glare that was sent to that phone from Sasuke could have destroyed it, had those daggers been real.

Haku could hear his friend mumbling threats to this so-called Neji person, and a smile bloomed on his lips over the creative vocabulary lesson he was hearing. Tuning back into the conversation between Tsunade, Kiba and Shikamaru, both of the dark haired men saw strings and drum sticks being passed between the two sides.

"Okay, you got your crap, not get your raggedy ass out of my business place, you're giving my customers the undeniable urge to throttle you, and I can't have the cops here. Not yet anyways." Blinking in confusion, the wild brunette was tugged out of the shop from his collar, which was firmly held in Shikamaru's fist.

"Bye, Tsunade! Send me a copy." The drawl was once again heard from the silent Nara.

Door closing and the café is once again quiet. Haku gathered his things and quickly swept over to the counter once again, leaving Sasuke to gather his things in a haze of confusion, elation, and anger. Confusion over the nickname he heard his angel use over the phone, the elusive 'panda bear', elation at actually knowing Naruto was alive and well, and anger over just where this Neji person pinched his blond.

Meeting Haku at the front door, they both walked out and back to their hell-hole, uhh…. College campus. Snickers were coming from Haku, and Sasuke had to turn to his friend to figure out what was so funny. When the two's eyes met, Haku burst into a fit of giggles, leading the dark haired Uchiha to turn on another glare, the one that said, "You'd better tell me what's so funny or pictures will be sent to your fan club."

Sobering quickly, Haku explained. "You're just so out of it after hearing just his voice, I'm wondering if you're going to be able to make it to the club tonight." The arching of his perfectly sculpted eyebrow was the only encouragement Haku had at continuing the conversation, "You know, Jinchiruki. The club Naruto and his band are playing at." Those previously mentioned eyebrows shot up to Sasuke's forehead. "Yeah, Tsunade gave me directions after I told her I was interested in hearing more of Naruto's singing. Club opens at like nine or something, but the bands start playing around ten forty-five, lasting long into the night. So you up for it?" The challenging tone of voice had Sasuke agreeing instantly, not wanting to be thought a coward, literally vibrating with excitement at seeing Naruto again.

The smile that lit Haku's face went unnoticed by the other, to concentrated on thinking over everything he needed to do before nine.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
